SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! o'o
by VirgoNeko47
Summary: In this story, my Best Friend and I are in the story. Along with our Soul Silver Party Pokemon we take with us just about everywhere. In the story, I try 2 make our real life attitudes and ways the same. And I gave our Pokemon there own attitudes...;
1. Wanna battle?

**SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! ****o****'****.****'****o****  
**Note: I do NOT own Pokemon in any shape or form. But if I did...WOW! I'd be living in high status! I don't care tho, as long as I got my family, friends, & my Pokemon, I'll be fine! :) These are the real Pokemon I have on my SoulSilver DS game. Also, the other Pokemon I refer 2 r my best friend's real Pokemon on her S.S. game 2. And I do not trademark the Soul Siver Franchise! Neither does Anna... We wished...Ok, plz comment! ENJOY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D

_

We were traveling back and forth through the Kanto and Johto regions doing our daily routine. Fly to Olivine City, talk to the Little Girl that gives me Pokeball seals; get 3 a day.  
Next, fly to Ecruteak City, walk to Route 37 just below Ecruteak; get the 3 apricorns.  
Then, fly to Azalea Town, walk down 33 to pick the 2 apricorns (pnk & blk), walk back to Azalea Town, pick the Wht Apricorn beside Kurt's House, go in Kurt's House, talk to him and recieve the pokeballs from the day before, then give him some more to come back and get tomorrow.  
Lather, rinse, and repeat. And repeat. And repeat some more.  
I know my poor pokemon get tired of the same routine, day after day, so if anyone's got the 'uh-huhs' to battle us, we take 'em DOOOOOOOWN!  
My S.S. Team (usually) consists of Meganium(dude) {my starter Pokemon was a Chikorita}, Pikachu(dude), Gyarados (dudette), Crobat(dude), Ninetales(dudette), and Umbreon(dude).  
So, we went out searching for an opponent. And boy did we find one! We found my rival/friend Anna! I challenged her to a battle right off the bat. (As I usually do...) It was a full-battle. 6-on-6. My team versus her's.  
We opposed each other on opposite sides of the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center in New Bark Town, which was our home town.  
I sent out my Gyarados. I knew her starter pokemon was a Cyndaquil, she hadn't evolved it into any of it's next stages, but I knew it was a tough little thing. And I figured she would send her out first. So, I sent out my Water-type, which had the advantage over a Fire-type.  
I was right on the money. Cyndaquil popped out of it's pokeball with enthusiasm. I knew this wasn't going to be just a walk in the park, even if I did have type advantage. Just like me, Anna had beaten the Pokemon League. Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen, and last but not least, the League Champion, Lance.  
She hollered across the field, "Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil gracefully lunged toward Gyarados. She hit Gyarados with an amazing force despite her small physique. She knocked Gyarados backwards a few feet.  
"C'mon Gyarados! You can take more than that! Counter that with a Hydro Pump! And leave a mark!" I bellowed across the field at her.  
She launched the powerful burst of H20, but Cydaquil just used a Defense Curl-Quick Attack Combination to dodge it. Gyarados had to let the attack go, even though it couldn't hit her opponent. It exploded the layer of topsoil off the ground like a volcano erupted at that exact spot.

"When I said leave a mark, I meant on Cyndaquil! Not the battlefield!" I yelled at her. Gyarados whimpered around, I knew she couldn't help it, but I just let it slip. "I'm sorry, girl... but we can do this! I know we can!" I said, trying to boost both of our confidence levels.  
Gyarados propped up on her lower body looked straight at Cyndaquil, and let loose a massive battle cry. "You tell her girl! Now let's roast this fire rat's butt!" I said. Gyarados looked at me and roared, a sign I understood as, "You said it!".  
"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!" Gyarados started swaying in a rhythmatic motion. "Now, use Leer!" Gyarados starred Cyndaquil down until she became uncomfortable.  
Cyndaquil hunkered down, trying to block Gyarados's hyptnotic gaze with her small nubs of paws.  
"Gyarados! Rain Dance! Then, Aqua Tail!" I called out. Gyarados looked up at the sky, roared a thunderous roar, then, the bottom dropped out.  
Then, she slid up to where Cyndaquil was bent over, looked at me, looked back at Cyndaquil, then hit Cyndaquil hard with her water-enveloped tail. Cyndaquil crashed into the ground in front of Anna's feet.  
"Oh no! Cyndaquil!" Anna yelled worriedly. She raced up to her and took out her pokeball. "Cyndaquil, return..." After the K.O.'d pokemon was in it's safe from harm pokeball, Anna glanced and said, "Good job, girl. You did your best. Now get some rest." (OMG! I made it rhyme!)  
I swear, when Gyarados gazed at me, she smiled. She knew she had done her job. For now, anyways.  
"Gyarados, return. I know you'll need your energy later, so get some well deserved rest." I said as she disappeared into the red light.  
"Go Crobat, I Choose You!" As I threw his pokeball into the air, he popped out and fluttered around anxiously. "You ready boy?" I asked him. "Cro!" He responded as he nodded his whole body.  
"Go Seaking!" Anna hollered. "Seaking! Sea!" He muttered. We both stood there a moment staring over each other with battle enforced eyes. Our pokemon were doing the same, but they were both growling at a low tone. (But we didn't growl! Because we are mature! ;D Well, I am anyways... Not 2 say that much 4 my Buddy...(JK!) Anna is mature 2. [sorry, Anna! I couldn't help it! Just to much force! Like u wud pass up an oppurtunity 2 make fun of me... AS IF!] ;P )  
"Seaking! Water Pulse!" Seaking obeyed and released a pulsating ring of water at Crobat.  
"Crobat! Use Cross Poison to brutalize it!" {I no ur lafin Anna! Cuz I am 2! LOL! XD } Crobat flitted in front of the water wheel and make an X like movement with his glowing-purple wings.  
The water turned to mist on contact. It shrouded around Crobat, making his rubbery skin sparkle like the sun. I thought to myself, "Hmm, I could use that move in a contest one day..."

I shouldn't have got lost in thought, cause Seaking had just released an Aqua Ring attack. It would affect him for the whole battle; Aqua Ring is an attack special to Water-types. It refills your energy level (HP) after every attack your opponent lands on you.  
"Crobat! Use Fly!" Crobat followed orders. He flew up high into the sky. I could see him hovering above the battlefield when I looked up.  
Seaking just stared in awe. He was going," Dur... I like tater tots...". Anna was shouting to try to get Seaking out of his stance. It finally worked, and he shook off the 'blonde moment'(hehe! my nickname! 3).  
"Seaking, just wait till Crobat comes down. Then do what I say!" Anna ordered. Seaking nodded.  
"Okay Crobat! NOW! AIM FOR THE HORN!" Crobat swooped down and lined up right with Seaking's forehead (forrid... hehe! Thanx Ms. Bates 4 the info! :D).  
"Okay Seaking! HORN DRILL!" Anna hollered out. Seaking's horn started to spin.  
"OH NO! CROBAT EVADE IT!" I shrieked. But it was too late... Crobat didn't have time to turn around. Seaking nailed him right in his middle torso. Crobat dropped like a fly. It was a one-hit KO.  
I had forgotten all about Seaking's battle deadly horn attacks. Especially the infamous Horn Drill Attack.  
I recalled Crobat to his pokeball. "You did an excellent job, Buddy. You even gave me an idea for a contest!" I tried to smile, but it came out the weakest smile I think I ever made.  
When I looked over at Anna and Seaking, she had Seaking's flippers in her hands, dancing around oafishly with him chanting,"We won! We won! OH YEAH! UH-HUH!"  
I called out to her,"Are you two just gunna flop around like a Magikarp(Prakigam) all day, or are we gunna have a battle?".  
"You want another battle? Well, here you go Brittany!Take care of this baby!" She called over to me as she returned Seaking. What came out of that pokeball was a powerhouse if not the whole electrical plant...

_

Well, did ya like it? This is only 1 of many chapters, I think since it's a 6-on-6 battle, i'll split in2 3 chapters. 2 battles a chapter. The story isn't just going to be a battle, it's going 2 b much, much more! There's just going 2 b 6 battle chapters. Well, I no I won't b able to finish this story by Halloween, but b patient, the best is yet 2 come... ;} I'll try my best 2 update soon! Hope ya enjoyed it it! Plz comment! :) 3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN BTW! (btw, I accidentally said my name in the story! WHOOPS! I guess I spillt the beans, or in this case, THE BAGEL! LOL! XD) PC4eva OWT! :) 3 


	2. An accident awaits

**SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! ****o****'.'****o ****Chapter 2!**

Note: I do NOT own Pokemon, & probably never will... (sniffle...) :'( Anyways, hope you enjoy! Plz comment! :)

_

RECAP OF CH.1  
"You want another battle? Well, here you go Brittany! Take care of this baby!" She called over to me as she returned Seaking. What came out of that pokeball was a powerhouse if not the whole electrical plant...

_

The tall figure of a pokemon was shining with the red light from the pokeball. When the light faded, what stood there was a force to be reckoned with.

It was an Empoleon. The final evolution of the Sinnoh starter pokemon, Piplup. It's a Water and Steel-type. It looks like it's wearing a tuxedo. It has flippers as thick as sheets of iron, claws and a beak as sharp as razor blades, horns that look like a pitch fork, a gaze that pierces, and a shrill voice of horror.

Anna had gotten Empoleon when she traveled to the Sinnoh region a while back. I had went, too. But at the moment, I didn't have any of my Sinnoh pokemon with me. I wanted to battle Anna with my home turf pokemon.

"Empoleon!" It shrieked, as it posed in a battle stance. It looked fierce and not ready to lose. But my team and I were ready to prove Anna and her team wrong.

I tossed out a pokeball. I knew it was his turn up to battle to his heart's content. He stood there, shimmering in the red light. Head held high, feet firmly planted, eyes capable of Luxray's vision.

"Meganium!" He roared across the field at our opponents. Meganium's hibiscus flowering out of his neck looked the brightest in color i've ever seen it. That meant he was ready. And waiting on my every command. He craned around his long neck and looked at me. He smirked and winked at me. I smiled, winked, and gave him a thumbs up. He turned around to face Empoleon. We were ready.

"You first, Buddy." I said as I held out my hand, ushering her to battle.

"You got it, Buddy, but you'll be sorry!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll take my chances." I said smirking back at her.

"Alright! Here we go Empoleon! Use Aqua Jet!" As the command escaped her mouth, Empoleon's body was enveloped in a thick layer of cascading water. Empoleon's body hurtled toward Meganium at the speed of lightning.

"Meganium! Jump up to dodge, and use Sunny Day!" Meganium obeyed. He jumped straight into the crisp autumn air. He looked up to the heavens and let loose a blood curdling bellow. About that time, the sun intensified.

The Sun's rays were blinding, but Meganium was used to it because of all our intensive training. Empoleon stopped using Aqua Jet and bent over from the brightness. Empoleon, on the other hand, wasn't used to the blinding light. Empoleon tried to cover its eyes with his massive flippers. "Empo!" He cried out.

"Empoleon! Use Whirlpool to surround Meganium!" She shouted. Empoleon held his flippers to the sky and formed a massive whirlpool over his head. It engulfed Meganium and he was now flopping around in it like a Magikarp.

"Meganium! Just calm down and use SolarBeam!" Meganium stopped struggling against the strong current and opened his mouth wide. As sunlight began to form at the base of his mouth, he anchored his head in Empoleon's direction.

"Empoleon! Use Ice Beam to freeze your Whirlpool!" Anna shouted. Empoleon did as he was told. He opened his beak, and let loose an icy breath of frozen H2O. Empoleon froze Meganium in his Whirlpool!

"Meganium, continue to fire that SolarBeam!" I exclaimed loudly. Meganium was definitely struggling, but he fired it. It made the whirlpool explode into a gazillion shiny particles.

It was beautiful I must say. Anna I guess thought so, too. She couldn't stop staring at it. Which didn't surprise me any. She always gets distracted by shiny objects. (Anyways, on with the battle! Sorry! I get disracted VERY easily! ... Don't say ANYTHING A1! Remember, I know where you live! LOL! XD)

Meganium landed on the soft battlefield with a light thud. He had the look of determination in his eyes.

"Meganium, let's do our best, Buddy!" I shouted. "Ganium!" He said.

"Us too Empoleon!" Anna said after hearing what I said. "Pole!" (LOL! XD) He said.

"Empoleon! Use Shadow Claw!" Anna said. Empoleon lunged forward with his claws sharp and them glowing in an eerie dark purple cloud.

"Meganium! Use Quick Attack!" Meganium raced forward at the speed of a monorail. (cat! XD)

Empoleon hit Meganium square in the head. He had used his rubber-plated flippers to block his attack! Meganium was gritting his teeth hard. I could here them grinding from my trainer box.

"Meganium! Use Petal Dance! NOW!" I shouted. Meganium let 'em rip. It hit Empoleon in his middle torso. He stumbled back from that super-effective hit. I knew he was weak, but definitely not out. I knew if Anna trained him from a Piplup, he wouldn't go down that easy.

"Empoleon! Return!" Anna said, holding out a pokeball.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. I had an astonishing surprised look on my face, and I knew it.

"Empoleon's took enough for a little while." She said. "Go, Glaceon!" Anna said, throwing a new pokeball onto the field. An icy blue dog-like creature appeared. I gotta say, it was pretty. It's one of Eevee's evolutions. Seventh to be exact. The Ice Eeveelution.

"Oh no! Not an Ice-type! Oh well..." I said slightly snickering. "Meganium, return!" I recalled him back. "Time for your time to shine! Go!" I said, also throwing a new, shiny pokeball in the air.

"Umbreon!" It said, creeping out of the pokeball mischeaviously. It looked like a dog-like creature, too. But Umbreon is black with yellow rings on his ears, forearms, legs, his tail, and one on his forehead. He also has sneaky red eyes. He is also an Eeveelution. He is fifth. The Dark-type evolution of Eevee.

Umbreon pranced over in front of Glaceon and positioned himself into a battle stance. He was lowly growling, but at the same time I would have just about bet money he was smiling. And blushing? Umbreon's cheeks were a light crimson color. (ROLL TIDE!) "Ok Umbreon, you ready to battle?" I asked him. "Umbree!" He said happily. "You ready to go Buddy?" I asked Anna.

"We sure are!" She said confidently. "Ready Glaceon?" She asked her. "Glacee!" She responded.

Umbreon just melted in place. Unfortunately, I knew what was going on. There was some definite infatuation. I glanced over at Glaceon, her cheeks were rosey, too. Oh boy, I thought, I'm gunna hafta talk to Anna about this; I wonder if she knows.

"Alright Umbreon! Let's go! Quick Attack!" I called to him. He lunged forward at a break-neck right as he was about to make contact with Glaceon, he turned to the right very sharply.

"UMBREON! DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT GLACEON!" I yelled across the field at him.

"Umbree..." He whimpered sadly, looking down. He walked over to where I was standing; in my trainer box. He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. He started whimpering and rubbing on my leg. I leaned down and petted the top of his soft head.

"It's okay, boy. You don't hafta battle Glaceon. But later, you're gunna hafta battle. Okay?"

"Umbreon!" He said jumping up on me and knocking me down on the ground. He started frantically licking my face and purring.

"Okay, okay! Umbreon! Stop licking me and return!" I said giggling.

"Umbreon!" He said one last time before disappearing into the red light.

"You'll have your chance later Buddy... I promise!" I said smiling.

"What's going on, Brittany? Is Umbreon okay?" Anna asked worried.

"Oh, he's fine Anna. But I need to talk to you after our battle about something, okay?"

"O...k...?" She said confused. She had a confuzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry about him. But uh... we can't let our eeveelutions battle against each other okay?" I told her, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Okay..." She said, still looking confused. Then she looked at Glaceon. When she looked at Glaceon, Glaceon still had a small trace of a blush still on her face. Then it clicked on Anna. "Ahh... Okay. I get it now." She said winking at me. I winked back and smirked.

"Hey Buddy! Do you still wanna battle with Glaceon now, or do you wanna recall her?" I asked her.

"I think I'll keep her in." Anna said smiling.

"Okay." I said, reaching for my next battle partner. "Go, Ninetales!" I said, as I threw her pokeball out there.

"Nine!" She said, as she appeared with her nine tails, flowing around her slender body gracefully. Her eyes were glowing with warmth and determination. She glared at Glaceon like she was just tempting her to attack.

"You have the honors, Sis." I said, referring to Anna.

"My pleasure." She said, narrowing her eyes at me and grinning like a Vulpix. There for a second, I thought she had turned evil on me.  
... NAH!

"Alright Glaceon! You ready now, girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Glay!" She said, stretching out her upper body and putting her tail in the air like a playful puppy.

"Alright Ninetales! Now don't go easy, ok? Give it everything ya got!" I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ninetales! Nine!" She said arching her back like a Meowth.

"Alright Glaceon! Use Ice Shard!" Anna commanded. Glaceon stayed in her before stance and launched a large ice chunk from her mouth. ("CHUNKS!" XD)

"Flamethrower to melt that Ice Shard! GO!" I ordered. Ninetales let go a steady, blazing hot, stream of fire from her mouth. It made the Ice Shard melt on contact. All that was left was a puddle and some charred dirt.

"I guess we'll hafta try a different approach." Anna said to Glaceon. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay Ninetales! Extrasensory!" Ninetales closed her eyes and stood there. You could see the air around her and Glaceon turning a bluish-purple color.

Then, Ninetales opened her eyes and turned her head sharply in Glaceon's direction. At once, all of the discolored aura air around Ninetales seized towards Glaceon. And the unfriendly aura that was already around Glaceon swarmed in towards her.

She stumbled backwards then shook it off like she had just got out of the bathtub. She focused her icy, sapphire eyes on Ninetales and growled softly. She looked like she wanted revenge.

"That's right! Shake it off girl! Now, use Shadow Ball, Rapid Fire!" Glaceon got into her battle-stance again and opened her mouth wide. She started launching shadowy, eerie blobs of mess towards Ninetales.

"Double Team..." I said calmly. Ninetales wasn't just one creature anymore. She had duplicated her body into five different look-a-likes. But she can't duplicate her spirit. So, there's still actually only one Ninetales.

"Stop firing Glaceon," Anna said cautiously, "stop and try to sense the real one's aura." Glaceon closed her mouth and closed her eyes. She perked up her ears and tail and moved her head side to side.

"Ninetales! Use Fire Blast!" I shouted. All of the Ninetales' ripped out a blazing, scorching, star-shaped ray of fire.

"Glaceon! Use Reflect!" Glaceon made a mystical, rainbow-colored forcefield of light around her body. When the Fire Blasts hit, they bounced back like a mirror image. The five Fire Blasts were hurtling towards Ninetales with astounding velocity.

"Ninetales! Dig!" I commanded her. She jumped up and came back down with her paws flinging dirt rapidly. After a few seconds of work, she was underground rustling around. Meanwhile, the Fire Blasts went right over her burrow and kept on traveling til they all vanished completely from lack of fuel.

"Glaceon! Jump up and over her burrow and use Blizzard straight down!" Anna ordered. Glaceon followed orders and released her snowy crystal storm right into the hole.

"Ninetales! Get out of the hole NOW!" There was a giant explosion of snow and a whimper ... There wasn't any movement or sign of Ninetales anywhere...

"Glaceon, go check on Ninetales!" Anna told her.

"Glay!" She said nodding and  
jumped down into the Dig burrow.

A few minutes had passed and Anna and I were becoming nervous.

"Glaceon! Is everything okay down there?" Anna asked worriedly. No response. 

"Ninetales!" I screamed on the verge of tears.

'That's it! This is all I can take!' I thought to myself. About that time, I got a boost of courage. 'Glaceon couldn't pull Ninetales out of there if something was wrong! She's to big! Let's go!' Then, I jumped down the hole without warning.

"BRITTANY!" Anna screamed. She raced over to the edge of the hole and peeked down into its depths. Pitch black darkness was all that was visible.

"Ninetales! Glaceon!" I hollered, groping the sides of the narrow tunnel since I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Glaceon!" I heard her bellow loudly... Then I heard a low, painful, whimper that sounded identical to Ninetales' soft voice.

"NINETALES!" I said scurrying down the narrow passages even faster. The next thing I knew, I was draped over Ninetales and Glaceon giving them both a warm hug. "Thank goodness you two are all right!" I said. "Now let's get out of here! Ninetales, since I have your Pokeball, you return and I'll check out your wounds up on the surface where I can see. Glaceon, since Anna's got your Pokeball, you'll have to stay with me. That okay?" I asked her.

"Glaceon!" She said, I could hear her tail whapping the sides of the small cavern.

"Alright then! Ninetales, return!" I said recalling her to safety. "Let's go, Glaceon. Anna's waiting for us." I said smiling.

After a few minutes of us grabbing the walls and making sure each other was keeping up, we finally reached the surface.

"About time we all got out of there!" I said stretching as soon as we got out.

"Glacee!" She said. Glaceon started shaking like she had been drenched with water, then stretched out her body in unison to mine.

"Glaceon! Brittany!" Anna said running over to us and giving us both big hugs. "I'm so glad yall are okay!" She said, squeezing us tighter. After a few more seconds of embrace, she released us then stepped back.

"Brittany, how many more times are you going to go off and scare the stuff out of me?" She questioned.

"As many as I need to." I said smiling.

I lent down to Glaceon's height and petted her on the head and back of her neck.

"Thank you for finding Ninetales, Glaceon. I owe you." I said.

"Glacee! Glay Glaceon!" She said shaking her head with her tail wagging.

"She's just glad yall are safe and that she could help." Anna translated for me.

I walked back over to my side of the battlefield. "You ready to continue?" I said, grabbing my next partner from my belt.

"Let's go!" Anna said, returning Glaceon and reaching for another Pokemon.

"GO!" We both shouted throwing our Pokeballs onto the field.

_

Wow! What a cliffhanger! Sorry! I couldn't help it! ;) I no its ben a long time since ive updated, but ive ben very busy! And still will be for a lil while. I'll try to work on ch.3 ovr my xmas skool break, but if i cant, i cant. u understand! :) well hope you liked it! plz comment! and plz vote on my profile page! alrite then! Merry Christmas! PC4eva OWT! :) 3 


	3. Moving on

**SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! o'.'o**

**Note:** I do NOT own pokemon... OR SOUL SILVER! THANX! ENJOY! COMMENT! :)

_ 

"GO!" Anna and I both exclaimed as we through our pokeballs. Pikachu appeared out of mine. And Anna's Staraptor appeared from her's.

"Ha! We got the advantage!" I jumped around happily, as Pikachu jumped up and down with little sparks coming from his rosey, red cheeks.

"Pika!" He said enthusiastically. Now, at the moment, he was sitting up on his tail like whenever Ash's Pikachu battled Lieutenant Surge in Vermillion City for his Thunder Badge. "Chu! Chu!" He said smiling.

"Not so fast Brittany. You know when you battle me it doesn't matter if you have a type advantage or not. Because my team of super six pokemon and I are kick butt!" Anna boasted.

"Well, I guess my Johto Team of All-Stars and I will just hafta show yall up!" I said giving her a thumbs up and a wink. Pikachu just crossed his stubby arms across his yellow belly and nodded with his eyes closed, grinning.

"Chu chu chu." He then said waving his little yellow finger at Staraptor, just like saying, "Uh uh uh."

"Star Raptor!" Staraptor said spreading out his wings to reveal his rather large wingspan.

"Pika!" Pikachu said wadding his little fists into balls and scanning Staraptor with a set of very determined chocolate, brown eyes.

"You ready to go Sis?" I asked Anna.

"We sure are." She said smiling.

"I'll go first this time." I told her.

"Go right ahead." She said.

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's try a Thunderbolt!" I commanded him.

He scampered ahead in a very cute fashion while his whole body began to glow a light yellowish-white color. He then stopped and stood to face Staraptor and then he let the volts fly.

Staraptor gracefully flew upward to avoid Pikachu's electric attack.

"Staraptor! Aerial Ace!" Anna shouted. Staraptor flew up high again then faced the direction in which Pikachu was in. He then aligned his body up with the angle Pikachu was in. Then he soared away as a white envelope of air surrounded his body. He was heading straight for my poor Pika!

"Pikachu! Counter that with an Iron Tail!" I coached at him.

He just sat there on the middle of the battlefield awaiting Staraptor's arrival of Aerial Ace. Staraptor then came closer... and closer... "NOW!" I shrieked at Pikachu.

He jumped up and twirled around beautifully as his tail began to 'ironize' or turn its shiny, hard as iron, metallic silvery-white color. He flung his now 'ironized' tail in the face of Staraptor's Aerial Ace. ... BAM!

The two massively, powerful attacks collided. ...But one was just a little stronger than the other. And to my advantage, it was Pikachu's!

Staraptor crashed straight to the ground like a 747 with a dead engine. CRASH!

"Staraptor! Get up NOW!" Anna shreiked worriedly.

"Star..." He said trying to force himself up so he wouldn't be counted as unable to battle.

To my astonishment, he got back up. But his breath was a heavy wheezing sound. He sounded like he had a bad case of asthma.

"Staraptor..." He whimpered, gazing at Pikachu. Pikachu got down on all fours. His cherry colored cheeks sparking.

"Chu..." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's get this over with! I don't wanna see Staraptor suffer anymore. Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" I commanded.

Pikachu darted across the field toward Staraptor. His body began to turn into an electricity bomb about to explode. Sparks flying everywhere.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!" He exclaimed as he emerged from our side of the battlefield.

"Staraptor! Use Close Combat!" Anna yelled.

"Staraptor..." Staraptor heaved as he staggered backwards. Then, a spark emitted from him.

"Oh no! Staraptor's been inflicted with paralysis after his collision with Pikachu! It's Pikachu's Static ability!" Anna shrieked.

"Pika Pi-Ka!" Pikachu stated loudly as he hit Staraptor right in the stomach area.

KA-BOOM!

Their was a massive explosion of electricity. And a few feathers.

As the smoke cleared, Anna and I both were scanning the field for the results of our battle.

When it finally cleared out, we saw Pikachu standing their beside Staraptor. Staraptor was collapsed on the ground, his eyes closed.

Anna sighed then said, "Looks like Staraptor fainted..." She took his pokeball out of her bag. "Staraptor, return.."

"Looks like I was right. My Johto Super Stars are kicking butt while I take the names." I bragged.

"Don't get to cocky, Blonde Moment. I could still turn it around." She said smiling.

"Bring it on, Steaksauce." I said smiling back.

"Alright! Let's do this! Go Chinchou!" Anna shouted as she threw the pokeball into the air.

A small angler fish like figure escaped out. When the white light faded away, a blue and yellow fish remained. It had two dangling yellow lights coming from its head/back area.

"Chinchou!" It squeaked.

"Pikachu, return." I said as I put away his pokeball and reached for another.

"Did you really think I would fall for that, A1? I know Chinchou is an electric and water dual type. Pikachu's electric attacks won't work on him. I've learned alot on my journey over the years." I said grinning.

"Slick. Good decision." She said.

"Go, Umbreon!" I exclaimed. I tossed his pokeball onto the field.

"Umbree!" He said appearing for the second time. His circles glowed faintly.

"This is your time to shine Buddy!" I said to him.

"Bree!" He said smiling while his eyes widened. They had a certain twinkle about them this go round.

"You can go first since we did last time." I told Anna.

"Okay! Here we go Chinchou!" She hollered.

"Chinchou!" He said, full of energy.

"Chinchou! Use BubbleBeam!" She commanded.

At the command, Chinchou released a countless aray of bubbles from his mouth.

"Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball to burst the bubbles!" I told him.

He opened his mouth wide enough to the point where you could see his sharp, pointy canines. Then a purplely-black, shadowy blob of goop formed at the end of his short snout.

After a few seconds of the Shadow Ball gaining in size, Umbreon released it.

When the ghostly blob made contact with the rainbow colored bubbles, it shattered the bubbles into mist.

"Now Umbreon use Quick Attack!" I yelped.

He lunged forward at a lightning fast speed. He was treading ground so fast I would have about swore I could see time stop around him.

"Chinchou use Thunder Shock!" Anna commanded him.

Chinchou started to build up an electric charge inside his small body.

"Chiiiiiiiinchouuuu!" He said as he released the charge.

"Umbreon! Dodge it by jumping up then finishing your attack!" I called out.

Umbreon lept up above the charge as it skimmed his under belly slightly.

"Umbree..." He hissed as it jolted through his thin but muscular body.

To my surprise, he kept going with the Quick Attack I ordered him to perform.

After a few more seconds of running, a little slower because of the electrical jolt, he hit Chinchou.

The contact made Chinchou fly backwards a few feet.

"Chin..." It said as if awaiting another attack.

"Umbreon! Confuse Ray!" I ordered.

He lunged forward a few more feet just close enough for his attack to make contact, but not close enough where his opponent could make contact with him.

He then let go a ray of pinkish colored loops. It made an ear piercing noise when it was traveling toward Chinchou.

"Chinchou!" Chinchou shrieked. He was trying to cover his ears with his short fins. You could tell he was in pain.

"Chinchou! Use Discharge!" Anna declared.

Chinchou didn't move. He just kept flailing around.

"Oh no! I bet he can't hear me because of the Confuse Ray's screeching!" Anna panicked.

After Anna established that, the Confuse Ray collided with Chinchou.

He just stood there. When I looked at his face, his eyes looked hazy and iced over.

"YES! It worked Umbreon!" I said with alot of pep and excitement in my voice. "He's confused!"

"Now use Dark Pulse, Umbreon!" I commanded.

"Umbreon!" He said as his body began to glow in a purple-black colored aura. It just floated on and around him for a few seconds.

"Chinchou! You hafta get out of their NOW! ... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Anna said, realizing something.  
"Chinchou, return!" Anna screeched as she returned her confused Chinchou to his ruby red, shiny pokeball.

"Now go, Chinchou!" She called as she tossed out the exact same pokeball.

None the less, Chinchou appeared for an encore performance.

"That won't happen again." Anna stated calmly, yet solidly.

"Okay. I guess we'll just hafta figure out another way to take you two down." I said smirking.

And I decided to try that hair flip routine Drew does all the time. It doesn't work too good for me. My bangs ended up flopping in my eyes and on the bridge of my nose.

"Nice try, Brittany. But Drew does it better." Anna declared.

"I know that. But I just wanted to try to do it like him!" I said.

_'I hope she doesn't think I'm a fangirl because I tried to copy Drew...'_ I thought.

"You're not a fangirl are ya Brittany?" She asked smirking at me very irritatingly.

"NO!" I screamed across the field. I could feel my face flushing.

"Yeah, right. I see ya getting red faced. You always turn red faced when you lie or get embarassed!" She said cackling.

"Well, it's not like you ain't either!" I yelled, again.

That cought her off guard alright.

"Well, ya see..." She started trying to explain/get herself out of the conversation/topic. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Gotcha didn't I?" I said smirking coily. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Just shut up and let's get on with the battle." She said, once again trying to avoid the situation.

"You're right. We can talk about Drew later. After I beat you that is." I said.

"I'm not even going to argue." Anna said, getting aggrivated. Her face was still a light shade of pink.

As I glanced over at Umbreon, I was amazed by what I saw. He was still charging up his Dark Pulse!

"Oh my Gosh, Umbreon! You've been holding that the whole time we were chatting?" I said ecstatic.

"Bree..." He said weakly while nodding.

_'He must've used alot of energy holding it that long.' _I thought._'We've gotta hurry and end this battle! FAST!'_

"Umbreon! Release it!" I ordered him.

He exhaled the Dark Pulse towards Chinchou.

It flowed like a midnight colored aura wave. It pulsated with almost an evil accent to it.

"Chinchou! Use Water Gun to extinguish the Dark Pulse!" She exclaimed.

Chinchou released a jet of aqua from his mouth.  
It hurtled toward the Dark Pulse.

When they made contact, the Dark Pulse plowed through the Water Gun.

"NO!" Anna yelped. She looked like she could pull her hair out.

The Dark Pulse exploded when it hit Chinchou.

When the heavy smog disappeared, Chinchou was seen laying on the ground. Unconcious.

"Chinchou, return..." Anna said sadly as she held out his pokeball.

"It's okay, Buddy. Maybe we can go eat later!" I said dreamily. I almost live just for food.

_'Ahh... pizza... with tons of cheese... sodas... with extra fizz...' _I was daydreaming.

"Uh, Brittany? Stop daydreaming!" Anna hollered at me.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I said nervously.

Let's finish this up." Anna said.

"Wonderful job, Umbreon! I'll treat ya later. Kay Buddy?" I said smiling.__

"Umbree!" He chatted happily. His tail started wagging uncontrollably.

"Return, Umbreon." I said holding out his pokeball.

"Ready for the next round?" Anna questioned me.

"You got it, Bud." I said smiling.

"GO!" We both exclaimed loudly as we threw out our next partner in battle.

_

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you all liked it! :)  
Plz review! R&R! I'll try to update ASAP! I'll also try to update "Stalker!". HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

Signing owt,

~PokeContest4eva~ :) 3__


	4. Almost there We can do it

SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! o'.'o Chapter 4

Okay readers, mainly CV37, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4! I'm really working hard on this story. I've been planning this story for a long time! And I'm finally getting to write it! YAY! :)  
Just a few more battles left...

_

When our Pokeballs popped open on the field, my Gyarados came out. And Anna's Seaking came out.

"Wow. Two water-types. Who'd a thunk it?" I said.

"This battle might take a little while. We won't cause alot of damage on each other's Pokemon since they are both water types." Anna commented.

"I don't know, my Gyarados is a dual type. Water AND Flying type. She also knows some dragon-type moves." I commented back.

"Well, let's get this battle on and see the end results. Shall we?" Anna asked.

"We shall." I said, standing in a battle-like stance of my own.

"Hey, Gyarados! You ready to take down a little fishy?" I asked her, smirking.

"Gyara!" She roared back.

"Thought so!" I said, rather loudly.

"Hey, Seaking? You ready to take down a dragon-water snake-flying thingy?" Anna rattled off.

"Sea!" He said enthusiastically.

"Our turn to go first this round, right?" I asked Anna.

"Yep!" She said.

"Alright, Gyarados. You did awesome earlier against Cyndaquil, you think you can take down another one?" I asked her.

"Dos!" She bellowed.

"Let's go! And don't forget about Seaking's horn and Horn Drill attack!" I yelled.

"Gyarados!" She screeched.

"Gyarados, Dragon Dance!" I ordered.

Gyarados started swaying in a rythmatic motion while this reddish-purple fire and lightning storm engulfed her lower body.

"Seaking! Use BubbleBeam!" Anna commanded.

Seaking released a steady spurt of rainbow colored bubbles.

They hit Gyarados head on.

I gritted my teeth and arched my eyebrows.

"Gyarados! Twister!" Gyarados formed a huge tornado like swirl in front of Seaking.

Seaking tried to flop away from it, but she couldn't escape.

He was going in circles in the twister.

"Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump on Seaking in the twister!" I commanded.

Gyarados fired a very powerful jet of water from her mouth.

"Seaking! Use Water Pulse toward the ground!" Anna ordered him.

Seaking launched an aqua orb at the base of the twister. It hit, and it caused an explosion.

Enough of an explosion to cause Seaking to fly through the air, out of the twister, and land, safely, on the battlefield.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Sorry, Britt." Anna said, obviously not sorry.

"We hafta get on top of our game, Gyarados!" I shrieked.

She let out a monstrous roar.

"Gyarados! Use Surf! Then ride the surf!" I ordered.

Gyarados formed a massive tsunami wave and hoisted herself on top like a surfer would.

She rode it all the way to Seaking. It hit Seaking dead on.

"Gyarados! Use Bite!" I commanded.

Gyarados found Seaking in the wave and bit him on the head.

"Sea!" Seaking protested, in obvious pain.

"Seaking! Use Horn Drill!" Anna screamed, in terror that her pokemon was fixing to be unconscious.

"Gyarados! Dodge it, or you're done for!" I shrieked.

Gyarados leaped down from the mid-air attack she just performed and landed on the ground, once again.

"That was too close." Anna said, out of breath.

"Tell me about it!" I yelled over to her.

"Gyarados! Twister, one more time!" I commanded, thinking of a brilliant plan to finish off Seaking.

Seaking once again got caught up in the tornado and struggled around.

"Seaking! Use Water Pulse again!" Anna ordered. Obviously using the same technique as before.

"Gyarados! Wait til Seaking's in the air, and then fire a Hyper Beam right at him!" I screamed.

Seaking was right over the twister when Gyarados fired.

"Seaking!" Seaking yelled as the Hyper beam shot right for him.

KA-BOOM!

There was a gigantic explosion with sparks and smoke.

After the smoke cleared, we both scanned the field for a sign of Seaking. Conscious or not.

Sure enough, Seaking was on his side of the field, knocked out. Curly-eyed.

Anna had a shocked expression on her face.

"Seaking... return..." Anna said sadly as she returned him.

"Gyarados! Awesome job, once again! You never let me down!" I said in the most happiness since the last round.

"You did great, too, Anna! I just, timed everything right this time. That's all." I said encouragingly. Giving Anna a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Anna said, sarcastically.

"C'mon! Let's get the battle over with so our pokemon can rest and we can eat!" I said happily.

"Alright!" Anna replied.

"Let's go!" We both yelled in unison.

Anna sent out her Glaceon.

I sent out my Pikachu. He was ready for his round two.

"Hey, Pikachu? You got enough energy to battle after that knock-down drag-out with Staraptor?" I asked him.

"PIKA-CHU!" He squeaked, his cheeks sparking.

"You ready again, Glaceon?" Anna asked.

"Glacee!" She howled, getting into a playful puppy-like battle stance.

"Your turn to go first, Bud." I informed Anna.

"Okay. Let's go, Glaceon!" She commanded.

"Glay!" She yelped.

"Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" Anna ordered.

"Pikachu! Use your Electric Swirl Counter-Shield!" I decreed.

Pikachu started what looked like break dancing, and swirling sparks and volts of electricity around his adorable little body.

Glaceon released a snow storm of ice and snow, it flew toward Pikachu with remarkable speed.

The debris would fly toward Pikachu, but when it would almost make contact, a bolt of electricity would whirl around and take it out.

Basically, the bolts acted as a barrier of such.  
Like an in-battle defense mechanism. Only, this one was Ash's technique. I kinda stole it from him...

I look up to Ash.

He's a pokemon trainer striving to be the best.  
Just like me.

He always thinks of his pokemon, actually, Pokemon as a whole species, before himself.  
Just like me.

And he never backs down from a challenge.  
Just like me.

He's a fantastic role model. For people of all ages. Not just little kids.

I'm 14, as of right now, and I look up to a dude that's supposedly still only 10 years old.  
(He's actually 25, about to turn 26 in February 2011.)

Okay, back to the battle...

"Glaceon! Try an Ice Shard once Pikachu's tired out!" Anna cried out.

"Glay!" Glaceon spoke.

"Pika... pika... pika... piiiii..." Pikachu groaned, slowing down his spinning defense.

"Pikachu! I know you're tired from spinning! Can you keep battling?" I asked him worriedly.

"Pika..." He squeaked hoarsely.

"We gotta try to finish it quick, Pikachu!" I announced.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, now pumped.

Keep in mind, Pikachu's still spinning.

After a few more seconds of Pikachu rotating and Glaceon waiting...

It happened.

Pikachu finally stopped spinning.

"Now, Glaceon!" Anna ordered.

Glaceon executed a perfect, diamond shaped, Ice Shard aimed for Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack towards the air!" I commanded.

Pikachu formed a white arrow shaped cone of light and raced straight up into the stratosphere.

The Ice Shard rushed under him gracefully.

"Glay?" Glaceon shrieked, shocked.

"Glaceon! Do head over heel spins while performing Iron Tail, and use Shadow Ball at the same time!" I ordered. More like a menu.

"Pikachu! Counter with Iron Tackle!" I decreed.

Iron Tackle is a combination move.

A Pokemon uses Volt Tackle with it's Iron Tail at the head of it. That way, the Volt Tackle 'electrizes' the Iron Tail.

And the attack's damage sky rockets.

Amazing.

Glaceon lept into the air, started flipping while her tail got 'ironized', and she started releasing Shadow Balls like a machine gun with bullets in the middle of a war.

I gotta say, it was magnificent!

But at the same time, Pikachu was using a beautiful Iron Tackle

He was gliding through the air like a 747, and he was sparkling like a crate of yellow and white firecrackers just set on fire.

And with his now ironized tail in the lead, he looked even more awesome.

You know he had to of had some talent to run at full speed, backwards, and use that kind of astounding power.

But I believe in him.

I knew he could do it.  
If I didn't think he could do it, I wouldn't have had him to perform it.

It was gorgeous.

Well, then again, Pikachu by himself is gorgeous. :)

As they neared each other, the Shadow Balls started colliding with Pikachu's Iron Tackle.

It didn't slow my Buddy down.

He kept moving full speed ahead.

After a few seconds of gazing at them in astonishment, they made contact.

BOOM!

The collision made a smoke cloud, once again, and an explosion.

After searching through the smog for a sign of our Pokemon, the smoke cleared. 

The sight shocked me.

Not to mention Anna.  
Her expression was identical to mine.

On the field, laying unconscious, was both of our Pokemon.

Pikachu was knocked out.

And Glaceon was knocked out.

IT'S A TIE IN THIS ROUND!

"Looks like they both gave it their all, Anna. I'm proud of 'em." I said smiling, returning my injured Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm proud, too." Anna said, also smiling, and returning Glaceon.

"You ready for the last round, Sis?" I asked Anna.

"It's all or nothing for me." Anna announced.

"It's all for me." I smirked.

"Don't get cocky, PC." Anna said.

"I'm not, CV." I said.

"You ready to give it all ya got?" I asked Anna, grabbing my pokeball from my belt.

"Let's get this over with." Anna said, grabbing her pokeball out of her purse.

"1...2...3... GO!" We both yelled.

**Now this was a battle to remember.**

_

Hope yall enjoyed it! One more battle chapter, and then it gets even better!

We gona PAR-TAY! :D

Well, I hope yall enjoyed it, even though I no Anna's the only person that'll ever read it... :'(

Oh well! I don't care! I've always wanted 2 write this, so, I am. :)

See ya's!

~PokeContest4eva~ 


	5. Finale time

SoulSilver Party Pokemon's Party! o'.'o Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time... But I warned ya'll that I wouldn't have a lot of time! Probably didn't believe me, huh? X) I do NOT own Pokemon! (I wished!)  
R&R! Hope you all enjoy! :) 3  
** *****

When our pokemon emerged, Anna's Empoleon stood there, pumped and ready; and my Meganium looked on hastily toward his last opponent.

"The last round..." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Ganium..." Meganium agreed, after over hearing me.

"Ready, Empoleon?" Anna asked vigorously.

"Empo!" He replied.

"We're first." I exclaimed happily.

"Go right ahead." Anna said.

"Alright! Meganium, use Sunny Day!" I called.

"Meganium!" He shrilled as his hibiscus flowers glimmered and glowed in the now, beaming sun light.

"Empoleon." Empoleon grimaced as his eyes narrowed.

"Now Empoleon! Use Shadow Claw!" Anna proclaimed.

Empoleon raced forward with his claws glowing a toxic, midnight darkness purple color.

"Meganium! Jump up and use Body Slam!" I commanded.

Meganium jumped up gracefully, and just in time, too.

"Empo?" Empoleon shrieked, shocked at Meganium's speed despite his rather large physique.

Meganium plopped down square on Empoleon's back with a not-so-soft landing.

"EMPO!" He hollered, in definite pain.

"Empoleon!" Anna screamed in terror.

"Empo..." He said, to reassure Anna he was okay.

Anna smiled in relief.

"Come on, Meganium. Get off now." I ordered. Sometimes Meganium get's in one of these moods where he'll just stay there on a pokemon after he uses Body Slam. I guess he just wants to put them through pain. I don't know how many times I've told him not to.

"Ganium." He said, nodding and lifting his moderately sized body off.

"Thank you." I said to him.

Empoleon hopped up like the attack didn't even phase him.

I stood there, my mouth gaping.

"Surprised?" Anna asked, smirking.

"No! I'm just uh... surprised at how fast he got up after such a strong attack, that's all." I explained, smiling.

"Sure. And Meganium's are blue and Empoleon's are pink." She said, smirking evilly at me. (a/n: Yes. Evilly IS a word!)

"Whatever. Meganium, use Petal Dance!" I ordered.

Meganium released a fast spiral of coral colored cherry blossom petals. They swirled around Empoleon, bombarding his leathery coat.

"Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Anna ordered.

The massive jet of aqua blasted through the petal bombs.

It collided with Meganium and thrust him back, almost out of bounds of the battlefield.

"Meganium!" I screamed. I ran over to his side at the back of the arena.

"Ganium!" He roared as he stood back up.

"Good boy." I said, smiling.

He smiled at me and stepped up to our center of the battlefield. He was raring to go, once again.

"Meganium! Use Magical Leaf!" I commanded.

A swirl of purple, green, and pink leaves flew towards Empoleon.

They were hitting him like a machine gun's bullets.

"Empoleon, I'm ready to end this! Aerial Ace now!" Anna decreed.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, my eyes bugged out like a Ledyba's.

"MEGANIUM!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, I was standing it front of Meganium with my arms spread, guarding him from the vicious attack.

"BRITTANY, MOVE! EMPOLEON, STOP!" Anna hollered.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon squeaked, he was going too fast. He couldn't stop.

KA-BOOM!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"GANIUM!"

"POLEON!"

"NOOOOOO!"

That's all I heard.

All of our faint screams...

In the distance...

Fading away...

One by one.

***

"Brittany! Brittany! Buddy! Blonde Moment! PC! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

I opened my eyes to see all of our pokemon standing around. Anna was standing over me, shaking my limp arm. Her face was full of worry and concern.

"What's wrong, Sis?" I asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU JUMPED IN FRONT OF AN AERIAL ACING EMPOLEON! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Anna screamed in my ear.

"Easy Buddy, I know what I did. I can remember. It just scared me to see that super-effective move advancing toward my first pokemon! I had to protect him! He's like my son!" Now it was my turn to protest a little.

"Well, you can be so reckless you make me want to scream out loud!" She shrieked, helping me to my, now stable, feet.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Welcome." She huffed.

"Hey. You would've done the same for Empoleon. Don't get ticked at me!" I stated.

"I'm not mad at you, I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in so much danger." She protested.

"Oh well. Can't change the way I am. Stubborn,  
nice, bright me." I said winking. (a/n: the song "Sexy, Naughty, B***** Me" I changed the words.)

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Can we finish the battle now? I mean, if you won't try to commit suicide again." (a/n: SUICIDE! XD) Anna asked.

"Sure! Let's get this party started! Kinda." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"C'mon on, Empoleon. Let's finish this." Anna stated.

Empoleon lurched forward, back on the field.

"Step up here, Meganium. I'm ready for some chow and I know you guys and girls must be ready for some R and R after all this battling." I said.

A loud barrage of pokemon voices wafted through the air in agreement.

"Meganium! Use Sunny Day again!" I ordered.

He roared at the sun and in return, it sent beams of radiant light showering down on us.  
(a/n: If I would have had my swimsuit, I could have sun bathed! XD)

"Now BubbleBeam!" Anna commanded.

Empoleon emitted a beautiful array of bubbles in our direction, unfortunately.

They hit Meganium, but only with enough force to burst open and give Meganium a little squirt shower to cool him off. (a/n: "Bugs, leaves, grass, SQUIRT." XD)  
That meant Empoleon was getting tired. Cause he has more 'juice' than that.

Then I glanced at Meganium. He was panting and stumbling a little bit.

This battle won't last too much longer.

"Meganium! Solar Beam!" I shouted.

He fired an enormous yellow beam of energy at Empoleon from his mouth.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump!" Anna shrieked in panic.

He blasted off a powerful spray of water that hurdled toward Meganium.

3...2...1...

IMPACT!

After the smoke cleared for the last time, we scanned the field for conscious pokemon.

What we saw was astounding.

Empoleon and Meganium were standing together in the middle of the field. Empoleon had his flipper on Meganium's back, and they were leaning on each other for support.

They looked at each other, right in the eye, and nodded.

As soon as they established whatever deal they had made, they both collapsed.

Same time.

Same place.

Anna and I stood there in awe shock.

"Return." We both said in sync as we held out our pokeballs.

"Looks like I won. But barely!" I said, happily.

Anna looked up and smiled. "Yep. Great battle, Buddy. Thank you!" She said, holding out her hand.

"Anytime." I said smiling and taking her hand.  
To my surprise, Anna pulled me into a sisterly hug.

After we released from the hug, we just stood there and stared at our pokemon.

Meganium...

Pikachu...

Gyarados...

Crobat...

Umbreon...

Ninetales...

... My battle partners that helped me to defeat my biggest rival.

And Anna's partners...

Empoleon...

Cyndaquil...

Chinchou...

Glaceon...

Staraptor...

Seaking...

... Anna's got herself a good, strong, and loyal team put together. Otherwise, how would she have beat Lance and Cynthia?

"So Buddy, ya wanna come to my house and we can have a sleepover!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure! And we can let our pokemon have their own little party at Professor Elm's Lab! That is, if he doesn't mind." Anna said.

"Let's go check!" I suggested.

"Everyone, return!" We both said.

There was a giant glob of red light going everywhere, and then our pokemon were absorbed into their pokeballs.

After that, we took off to the lab.

***  
(Before we arrived at the lab, we stopped by the Pokemon Center.)  
(About 10 minutes later...)

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock!

"ANNA! Calm down! He won't want to come to the door if you keep that up!" I protested.

"Hehe. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Then, the door opened.

"Ergh, that dirty, little..." Then Professor Elm saw us.

"Uh, hello girls! It's been a while since I last saw you both!" He said, blushing a little.

Anna and I looked at each other confused.

"Uh, Professor Elm, we were just wandering if we could ask a favor. But it looks like you're quite busy." Anna said.

"No, no! I was just having some minor difficulties with a pokemon I was researching. What do you need?" He asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could care for our pokemon tonight. We were going to have a sleep over, and our pokemon are wiped. We wondering if we could leave them here so they can rest, relax, and hang out. Just for tonight." I said smiling.

"Well of course! I'm the Pokemon Professor! It's my duty!" He beamed.

"Well alright. Here they are Professor!" Anna said.

We gathered up all of our pokemon and handed them to the professor.

"Girls, why don't you go ahead and let them out? Let them have some freash air." He suggested, smiling.

"Sure!" We hollered.

We threw up our pokeballs and out they all came.

A flurry of pokemon cries and shrieks filled the air.

I went over to all of my pokemon and talked to them. Anna did the same.

"Now listen up everybody. Since I haven't seen Anna in a while, we are going to have a sleep over. And we figured you guys wouldn't really have fun, so, you guys are going to stay at the lab tonight with Anna's bunch and play! How's that sound?" I asked.

"Ganium!"  
"Pika!"  
"Gyara!"  
"Cro!"  
"Umbree!"  
"Nine!"

"Alright! Everybody group hug and then I gotta go. Have fun and stay safe! We'll be back to get ya'll tomorrow. Love ya'll!" I instructed as I got tackled by ALL of my pokemon.

After the little pep talks with each of our teams, Anna and I took off to her house for a visit. She hadn't seen her parents in a while. Then we headed off my house.

***

"So, you guys and girls go on and have fun! Just stay safe and don't run off! Got it?" Professor Elm asked.

A chorus of cries broke out.

"Alright then, well, I'm going back to my research. Have fun!" He said, then he trotted off to his lab.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, it was party time.

***** *** *****

Hey! I got to update! And I wrote this all in one day! =D AWESOME!

HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!

~PokeContest4eva~ 


End file.
